suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Chazz D.
|current= Winner |color= winner |age= 22 |colorlevel= Brown |residence= Boston, MA |occupation= Inventory Manager |status= Jury Member |season= |place= 6/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= |loyalties= Kelly R. Tim T. |hoh= |nominated= 4 (Weeks 5, 7, Day 18 & Week 9) |veto= |days= 21 |season2= |status2= Winner |place2= 1/16 |votes2= 6 |alliances2= Chizzy Team H Rebels |loyalties2= Jimmy T. Nicky S. Jayson B. |hoh2= 5 (Weeks 2, 4, 7, 9 & Day 23) |nominated2= 4 (Weeks 1, 3, Day 18 & Week 11) |veto2= 2 (Weeks 4 & 10) |days2= 26 }} was the winner of , who previously competed on . In his first season, he placed sixth, and was the sixth member of the jury. In his second season, he received seven out of nine Jury votes to win. Big Brother 1 Game Summary Adopting an under-the-radar strategy did not stop Chazz from becoming a constant pawn for the block, being nominated four times until he was placed up against Sam P. in Week 9 and evicted unanimously. He is remembered for his unusual inability to win any competitions. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Second Chance Game Summary Returning for Second Chances, Chazz overhauled the way he approached the game, opting to make more of a physical impact, especially after having to fight to narrowly survive in only Week 1 against Joel W. Despite the poor start, Chazz managed to win five HOHs throughout the season, tying the series record, allowing him to control significant portions of the season and influence it's direction. He played a part in ensuring that two people who nominated him - Chili L. and Eoin E. - left the game, and continued to play a social game with alliances such as Team H and Rebels. He found himself in danger again at the Double Eviction in Week 8, where we was almost backdoored out. But key allies - including his "Chimmy" duo with Jimmy T. - ensured he stayed in the game, with only one vote against him from Marissa W. After taking Marissa out in his last HOH of the season, Nicky went onto win the final HOH competition, stopping Chazz going to the final two with Jimmy. Considering herself to have the best chance against Chazz, she evicted Jimmy in third place, taking him to the final two. Facing the Jury, Chazz drew criticism from people who saw him as Jimmy's sheep through the game, but received high praise for owning up to that fact, and for his multiple HOH wins. He was therefore crowned the winner by the jury in a vote of 7-2. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Chazz co-holds the title of most single-season HOH wins alongside Will I. from and Ethan H. from , with a total of 5. * Chazz formerly held the record for most times surviving eviction alongside runner-up Joe H. with three, however this was surpassed in by Brendon R. * He is the first ever person to be immune without winning HOH or the veto, the first to cast an extra eviction vote (received through the Nominee's Revenge), and the first to get their eviction vote voided. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB1 Houseguests Category:BB12 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:6th Place Category:Returning Houseguests